


sometimes i call it the best day of my life

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, inspired by the catco date in 2x20, this is practically just a crack fic, you can bet that literally EVERYONE thinks the two of them are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: in retrospect, it probably didn't look they were "just friends" when lena luthor dropped in at catco to get lunch with her for the second time this week but it doesn't make kara any less mortified to get the instagram notification, "@LenaLuthor and @KaraDanvers spotted on a lunch date together, read more at catco.com #otp #couplegoals"





	sometimes i call it the best day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> title from tuesday by hippo campus  
> partly inspired by this point: http://randomthingsthatilike.com/post/160464816692/kara-and-lena-ate-at-fucking-catco-the-place

It was at this point that Kara realized that perhaps, going out to lunch with Lena Luthor, otherwise known as National City's Most Eligible Bachelorette, right outside the biggest media conglomerate was probably not the best idea. Really, it practically warranted an article speculating on their "close" relationship. With the busy day writing and reporting she had after grabbing lunch with Lena, she hadn’t been able to check her phone, and finally turning on her phone, she was surprised at the influx of notifications: 10 missed calls (and voicemails) from Alex Danvers, a missed call from Cat Grant, a missed call from Lena Luthor, and 150 new text messages. Most surprising, however, was the Instagram notification, “@catco has tagged you in a post” and out of curiosity (perhaps it was about her newest article?), she clicked on it first, only to nearly drop her phone in shock once she saw what it was.

On the Catco Instagram was a photo of her and Lena in a tight hug with the caption,"@LenaLuthor and @KaraDanvers spotted on a lunch date together, read more at catco.com #otp #couplegoals"

Her mortification only grew when she saw the thousands of comments and likes the photo already had. Comments ranged from the incredibly supportive (“omg moms!”, “magsawyer: aww lil danvers, get it!”,  “winnschott: I KNEW IT”) to a little concerning (“LENA LUTHOR IS MINE STAY AWAY FROM HER, BITCH and “alexdanvers: what the hell?!?! why didn’t you tell me, I’m kicking your ass as soon as you come home. answer my calls, kara”). However, nothing compared to seeing Lena’s own comment: “lenaluthor: don’t you mean gal pals? ;)”

"Oh Rao," she muttered, particularly as she now realized that this was why literally everyone at Catco had been giving her weird glances and talking in hushed whispers around her after her lunch with Lena. Groaning, she realized that this was probably why Snapper had even looked at her with sympathy today and suggested that she take the day off, likely anticipating the media storm that she’d be caught up in.

Unsure what to comment or how to react, Kara closed Instagram, deciding to check up on her other notifications (besides Alex’s, of course, as it seemed like her sister was literally about to kill her and it’s already been a really rough day, thank you very much). Noticing a few text messages from Lena, she opened them first.

 **Lena Luthor [1:06 pm]:** so…

 **Lena Luthor [1:06 pm]:** this is an interesting turn of events

 **Kara Danvers [4:32 pm]:** omg I’m so sorry for responding to your message so late and missing your call I was really busy at work today and only just got a chance to turn on my phone

 **Lena Luthor [4:33 pm]:** no problem, Kara. I’m guessing you’ve seen the post?

 **Kara Danvers [4:33 pm]:** yep, it was rather… surprising

 **Lena Luthor [4:34 pm]:** I’m so sorry about it, it’s really all my fault. I had no idea that Catco would try to spin this into some steamy love affair. Really, this has got to be the one time the media doesn’t label two girls as just gal pals.

 **Lena Luthor [4:35 pm]:**  I can have my office release a statement that we’re just friends if you’d like?

 **Kara Danvers [4:35 pm]:** This really isn’t your fault don’t worry about it haha, is it okay if I swing by to L-Corp and we talk in person?

 **Lena Luthor [4:36 pm]:** of course, Kara, I can always make time for you. I’ll see you soon :)

Ignoring her other notifications, she grabs her bag about to leave Catco when she notices a group of Catco staff not-so-discreetly pointing to her and not-very-quietly saying things like, “I always knew that she and Lena had a thing when Lena freaking showed up to Catco to personally invite her to her gala,” “So that’s why Kara has been so adamant on covering literally every story concerning Lena Luthor and L-Corp” and “I knew that ‘Mike of the Interns’ had to be her beard, Lena must be the reason why they broke up” Resisting the urge to correct the group of gossipers, she strolled past and as soon as she noticed no one around, Kara flew up into the air in the direction of L-Corp.

 

* * *

 

“Uh, hey Jess, I’m here to see Lena. She’s expecting me,” Kara, slightly out of breath after flying in record speed, gave Jess a wide smile.

“Of course, go right in. And congratulations—I always knew you and Lena would make a wonderful couple,” Jess winked, and Kara could only blush as she gave Jess one last wave before heading into Lena’s office.

“Hey Lena,” Kara greeted, “How are you holding up?”

Looking up from her work and closing her laptop, Lena stood up, gesturing for Kara to sit with her on the couch. “Pretty good, all things considered,” Lena shrugged, chuckling softly, “You won’t believe how many requests for ‘exclusive’ interviews I’ve received today. Funny how none of them want to cover a story about my technology, but when there’s a so-called scandalous romance, it’s an entirely different story.”

Kara grimaced, patting Lena on the shoulder comfortingly, “Reporters are the worst.”

Instantly, Lena turned towards her, her green eyes staring into her eyes.  “Not you, though,” Lena smiled, before cheekily adding, “But then again, you are the best reporter in National City.”

“You flatter me immensely, and that’s why you’re my favorite,” Kara responded, before remembering the bag she’d picked up on the way to L-Corp, “Before I forget, I figured you’ve been busy working and hadn’t had a chance to eat yet, and so I picked us up some Chinese food.” Opening the bag, she handed Lena her favorite Chinese dish, before contentedly grabbing her container of potstickers.

“You spoil me, Kara Danvers,” Lena laughed as she saw Kara literally stuff four potstickers into her mouth at once. “We should probably talk about the whole Catco post now, though.”

Kara nodded enthusiastically, her cheeks puffy from the potstickers she’d just stuffed her mouth with (it was quite endearing, Lena had to admit). Hurriedly chewing and swallowing, Kara responded, “Yeah, we probably should. What do you want to do?”

Lena smirked, “Well the way I see it, we have a few options. I could either have my office release a statement that we’re bezzie mates, not romantic partners or we could play along with it for the publicity, or…”

Kara’s heart was hammering—was Lena suggesting what she thought she was? “Yes?” Kara prompted, her voice a little shaky.

Giving Kara a soft smile, Lena took a deep breath before suggested, “Or… we could go on a real date.”

In that moment, Kara probably looked like a deer in the headlights—yes, she had suspected that that’s what Lena would suggest but suspicion and hearing it were two very different things and oh golly, Kara thinks she might be two seconds away from a heart attack. Interpreting Kara’s stunned silence as a nice way to let her down, Lena rushedly added, “Or not, please forget I said anything, I’ll tell my office to release a statement immediately. It’ll be out tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest, again I’m just so sorry about th—”

Cutting off Lena’s rambling, Kara gave Lena a wide smile, “Yes. I would love to.”

Lena stared at her in surprise, “Wait really?” And Kara simply nodded, chuckling, “I would absolutely love to. After all, we’re Catco’s couple goals and OTP, and it’d sure be a shame to throw that away and for me to face Alex’s wrath all for naught.”

Laughing, Lena embraced Kara in a tight hug, “You sure are something, Kara Danvers. And I’m choosing the place we’re going.”

At that, Kara let out a small whine. “Ugh, just no kale, okay?”

Rolling her eyes, Lena nodded, “Yes, fine, no kale.”

Narrowing her eyes, Kara, puffing her chest as much as she could manage in an attempt to intimidate the other girl, “I mean it this time—that’s what you said the last two times and yet I still was forced to eat an abomination otherwise known as kale and chicken potstickers and drink a disgusting kale smoothie.”

“Are you ever going to let that go?” Lena teased, “Besides, it was good, and hey, if you’re otherwise not going to eat your veggies, I practically _have_ to interfere.”

“No, no, you do not. Let me eat my junk food in peace. Promise me that there’s no kale this time, Lena Luthor, or I swear that I’ll write an expose about your obsession with kale and torturing poor Kara Danvers,” Kara narrowed her eyes jokingly.

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Lena nodded, letting her arms up in mock surrender. “Fine, fine, no kale.” At Kara’s excited cheer, Lena smirked before adding, “That can be our second date.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hoped you enjoyed it! lol this is basically a form of my procrastination for studying for ap exams. anyways let me know what you think in the comments, and send me prompts/headcanons/declarations of love/etc. at @luthorings on tumblr!!


End file.
